


Diary of forgotten times

by LEGENDARYNOT



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Diary fic, attempt at feels, background shenanigans going on, dipper has hero worship for mabel in the beginning, no ones guessed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGENDARYNOT/pseuds/LEGENDARYNOT
Summary: A recollection of times long forgotten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note-ha, note-that all grammatical and punctual errors are purposeful

As he watches the last stars fade alcor wonders,in his decreasing moments of clarity, wonders how it all came to this. He softly smiles “you would of liked this Mizar...no, M̜̘̣͐͠ā̠̻ͫ̃̇͌̿b͈́e̢͓̠͕̮̜͖̣ͦl̢͓͎̲̖̀͆̃-yes that was your name wasn’t it, I can't believe I ever forgot you”

As he reminisces, no longer burdened by long forgotten memories he feels a rush of omniscience that he had not felt in millennia And As he reaches out into the abyss he grabs hold of something-a diary,worn and torn with age, a style of design not seen since he was known eons ago as the awkward preteen Ḓ̼̥̜̟̣̏́ͩ͞i̢̩̥̼̳̔̐̚p̫̲̫ͯ̉̇́̂̇̎p̞̣̲͍̏eͤ̏̽̓ͤ҉͖̯̞r̢͖̫̜̝͙̬̍

 _Dear diary_ it reads in a scrawl he had not used since he was young- _young **young Y̛̙̼̦̰͍̾ỏ̫͎̩̘u̼̟̼ͤ͗͗͂n̮͚̺̯̔̅ͫͧ̄͆g̴̤̲̐**_ -and he grins a manic grin a grin he had not felt since he had fully basked in the infinity that is his omniscience.

“Yet,it seems that there was one last surprise in this decadent universe left for me” he muses throwing all caution to the wind and opening the his last attachment to this world fully intending to erase it when he was finished

* * *

_Dear diary! My names ~Mason~ Dipper and I’m 7!!!_

_My bestest sister in the whole world! Mabel got it for me, when I told my parents they just shuk-shok-shook their heads and me and muttered something about being well read Whatever that means_

_I’m going to keep the worlds longest diary ever! I’m going to write in you till I’m old and wrinkly!_

* * *

He remembers laughing writing down this innocent c͔̙̈́ͅh̝̘̯̗̾i̧̙̙̜̙̓̎̍ͪl̘̹͍͍̻͋̀͠ď̨͎̖̞̩͔i̢̠̲̔ͧͮͩ͂s̈́͑͐ͦh̞̭ dream. “I wonder what that person would say if he sees me now” yet, despite the self-depreciating words the demon once known as dipper pines could not help but smile despite his words

* * *

_Dear diary_

there are tear marks

_I got bullied at school today but my wonderful sister Mabel! Intervened but_

the pen was pressed hard on the paper

_The teacher came and we got in trouble_

_Those bullies lied to the teacher about what happened ITS NOT FAIR ADULTS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FAIR I HATE THIS_

There are more tear marks and the pen was pressed down hard, all thought to neatness forgotten in rage

_If only I wasn’t so useless Mabel wouldn’t of got in trouble_

_Why did I ever have to get this stupid birfmark She even got told of by dad and mom_

_Dear diary_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I’m useless_

* * *

  
He remembers with a distant H̫̫̥̘̻̹̮̅͐̾̎u͕̳̜͌͋̊̈́ṁ̷̪͇̳̄̓͌͒ͨȁ̓nͩͤ̌̿҉͇͔͎̮̺͇ anger throwing the diary in rage into a isolated corner of the room and lying to his P̡̬͓̯͕ͯ̎̋̽a̖̝͈̲͔̥ͭ́̓ͩ͢r͊҉̤̮̥̱̩̥è͖̓͌̏͐n͕̤͚͔̥̙͘t̷̳̣̺s̵̼̪͍͓̠̹ͬ̓̄ that he just fell over when they investigated the noise.

With a hesitant 1͈̝̰̥̫͛ͦ͒ͣ̓͝2̛͈͇͇̀-͈̖̤̩̥̬̺̉̐ͮ̽̂͋͢y̓ë͇̭̯͈̻͓̻́a͖̖ͫ̆͋r̢̝͓̳̙͚ͭͥ̃ ̯̳̌ͬ͞ͅo͙͉͌̇̋l̡̰͎̥̪̭̼ͩ̈ͧ͂ͤͣ̍d̢͗̾̇̀ͦ ̟̩͍͍ͪ̀ȟ̩͓͎̏̀͒͊͐͡ȧ͚̓̓̾͌͢n͇̠͓͓̱̼̿̋̈̾͐̄ͮ͝d... 

The human-turned demon turned to the next page


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where we see dipper grow up and golly jee that went fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that you should ignore the previous chapter note and that any spelling errors anywhere are unintentional

_Journal#1 Entry#1_

_greetings, journel._

_this is Dipper Pines future science extraordinaire recording his future path to greatness_

_although some **incidents** have caused me to stop recording my legacy for future generations to witness, never the less i will not be stopped again_

_this is Dipper Pines:age 10 sign-_

(there is a splotch of ink showing the writer had been interrupted) 

* * *

He remembers himself at age 10: self-important at his blooming intelligence and constantly consulting the computer to use large words he didn't understand to make himself seem better, hiding his fragile ego under a mask and near-constant brooding.

he remembers Må̗͍̰̱̘̱̪͌͛b̸͊e̬̪̫̒͂̎͐ͫ̿͛l̋ͭ̽̎̎ͅ interupting him, seeing behind his bravado and always being there for him.

(well where is she now then?)

he remembers his short lived delusions of grandeur, his obsession with journals already present years- v̬̪̰̓̏ͅi̲̠̞͇ͨ̊̓̓͢ŕ̵͓̙̤̱͛ͯ͌tͥ͗̽́̌̇̐͏͍̩̣̖̤̠̙u̍̊҉͙̦͈̞͍̰̣a̜̫̩͖̝̲̞l̠͚̙̄̃̽ͫ̽ͅl̡̳͚͎̯̗̜ͤ͌ͦ̆y̛̠̤͖̳̥͈̣ͤ ̴͆ͣ̏͋̌̇s̫̯͇̉ͮ͛e͔͔̺͎̎ͪ̇͆̔c̝̠̝̺͇̣͉̓̄ͤ̍o͙͛ṅ͔̱̯̜̎͊̃ͧ̄̋d͖̈͐̉͛̆ͬͨ͘s̻͈̟̖ͣͦͅ - before it became relevant,before he came.

as the demon reminisces- oblivious to the explosion around him - he finds himself turning to the net page without thought.

* * *

_Entry#2_

_After the unfortunate incident where I was interrupted by unseen forces i have made great progress in my path to greatness._

_I have passed tests thrown at me with great effort! and rose above my peers_

_(_ _it was a meaningless class test,he won by 1 mark;no one got above 60%)_

_on the other hand my sister,mabel, has done well also_

_(she had the bottom mark,he can't bare to think bad of her)_

_this is Dipper pines: signing out_

* * *

(there is the non-distant sound of a diary being thrown in the near-void)

Alcor can't help but blush to himself in a golden yellow as he reads the diary "god, how full of myself was I"

he reaches out to the ~~void~~ not noticing the presence of existence other than him and the diary

* * *

_Entry#3_

_Mom and Dad made me sit down with a child therapist_

_Something about how my delusions are unhealthy, my first reaction was to shout in denial_

_(they tore apart the one thing that allowed him to vent his frustrations from bullying)_

_then i saw my sister's face,seeing her worry for me..._

_I didn't have the heart to make her worry anymore,_

_I can't do this_

_Dipper: out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one to realise what's happening in the background gets a proverbial cookie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon begins  
> Unless you comment otherwise after this I’ll probably end up doing a chapter per 2 episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I almost lost all motivation  
> Whoops

with tight lips the demon turned to the next page nearly forgotten memories telling him that things will get better

* * *

_Dear diary_

_so...it’s been a while since I wrote this._

_what to say-what to say..._

_well I’m 11 now...yay._

~~_not that I turned 11 today or anything I mean-uhh... I’m currently eleven but not as in I just turned eleven today  
  
_ ~~

(the writings crossed out,Dipper writes his thoughts directly and even there he rambles)

_So schools gotten better...I guess.  
_

(It has, but not by much _)_

_I’m writing this now on the bus to a place called gravity falls, some small town in the middle of nowhere Oregon._

~~_the reason I’m on this bus_ ~~

_Why I’m going to some small town in Oregon?_

_well after my parents decided that me and my sister needed to get out more-me I get but my sister?- and dealing with us themselves is obviously too much work they decided to ship us off to our great-grand-uncle.  
_

(even before he turned into a demon his relationship with his parents was never a particularly amazing one)

_Some guy named Stan who we’d never heard of before today, which is a little bit strange._

_So ~~I’m~~ we’re on the bus, my sister is asleep on my shoulder-which is actually starting to turn numb-and I’m sitting in my seat prepared to be bored out of my mind all summer._

(he has no idea)

_Great_

_this is Dipper,_

_see you later.  
  
_

* * *

Despite the quickly approaching reminder of his **incident**

Alcor S̴̰̠͔͓̟̤͇̀ͪ̏m͈̰͎̽́i̻͍ͦ̉̐̕l̙͜ḙ̈̓ḓ̶̾ͫͯͫ̉̄ at the oncoming times, lost in thoughts at a time where he was truly happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired to show age development in terms of writing.  
> Strike-through text shows scribbled out writing.  
> I think I won the award for least amount of zalgo used in an alcor centric story

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters should be longer


End file.
